


Cookies

by seokjinnism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing Iwaizumi, Cookies, Cute, Fangirls, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjinnism/pseuds/seokjinnism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fangirls + Cookies + Oikawa + Iwaizumi + Teasing = A blushing Hajime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

"Oikawa, what do you think you're doing?", his childhood friend asked as he's just about to busy himself.

"Iwa-chan~, I'm hungry so I'm eating some of the cookies I received," the chocolate haired man answered in between munches.

Iwaizumi peered over Oikawa's shoulder and extended his arm to reach for a cookie.

He popped one inside his mouth and munched on it.

He stilled for a moment, then a tinge of smile appeared on his face. Oikawa saw this, and grinned.

"These are good," Iwaizumi unconsciously muttered quietly.

He took another, and then another.

"I-Iwa-chan~, don't eat all of it," Oikawa reached for the stolen bag with a pout.

The two friends were obviously unaware of the audience in front of them.

Iwaizumi took the last cookie and held it with his mouth while folding the beautiful packaging of the said cookies. Then, without any warning, Oikawa inched his face closer to his childhood friend's and bit a part from the cookie.

Iwaizumi was stunned.

"Iwa-chan, you're right, the cookies are delicious~," the teen teased with a wink.

Squeals were heard, and then someone spoke up:

"Iwaizumi-kun, i-if yo-you want, we-we'll make some for you ne-next time," the poor girl stuttered as if talking to a mad dog.

Iwaizumi looked away for quite sometime, and then nodded lightly.

"Iwa-chan~, you're blushing," the setter teased.

"Sh-shut up, Trashykawa!,".

"Aww, look look, he's cute," Oikawa said to the frozen horde of girls.

*BAM

On that day, our handsome setter, and quite the trashy one, learned that, Iwaizumi, his childhood friend loves cookies, can't function straightly around girls, and that, he may have earned a painful smack at the back of his head, but it was all worth it just to taste those cookies again, this time, in a special way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my very first Haikyuu! fanfiction, and an Iwaoi one to boot. Hope you liked it.
> 
> I'm also new here, so, please take care of me! :)


End file.
